


my love, there's nothing else we can do

by thecinemashow



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Angst, Bastogne, M/M, i uh. cried while writing this so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecinemashow/pseuds/thecinemashow
Summary: Eugene saw the body crumple to the ground before the cry of “Medic!” reached him.





	my love, there's nothing else we can do

**Author's Note:**

> should i be working on things other than this? yeah.
> 
> i've never written these lads before but i tried my best

Eugene saw the body crumple to the ground before the cry of “Medic!” reached him.

_ Heffron. _

The world slowed down to a snail’s pace and Eugene swore he could feel his heart drop at the same time the body hit the snow-covered ground. He barely registered his legs propelling him forward, almost throwing himself down as a shell hit nearby.

The blood was seeping into the ground at an alarming rate and as Eugene turned the body onto its back, he felt a jolt of fear and relief strike through him.

“Babe,” Eugene whispered. He was still alive.

“Go get someone from town,” Eugene snapped to the nearby soldier who looked on with a worried expression. The man nodded before darting off. Eugene could only hope he wasn’t hit along the way.

“Gene,” Heffron coughed. Eugene’s stomach twisted as a bit of blood bubbled out of his mouth.

_ No, no, no. _

Eugene desperately sorted through his bag to find something, anything that could be used as a tourniquet. He cursed as he came up empty-handed. He’d used his last piece of cloth—Renée’s head scarf—on Heffron’s cut hand, and it would be suicide to take off his own jacket in this weather. Cursing, he resorted to pressing his hands down on the bullet wound, praying it would be enough.

The blood kept coming.

“You called me Babe.” Heffron smiled, weakly grabbing at Eugene’s sleeve.

_ Leave it to Heffron to make a joke in this situation. _

“I guess I did,” Eugene echoed back.

Heffron tried to laugh, but it ended in more wet, bloody coughing.

Eugene looked up, peering through the bursts of earth flying from landing shells and falling snow. It felt like hours had passed since that soldier had left. With the way the Germans were bombarding them, he probably was hit.

Eugene would— _ should _ be safe if he went. The red cross on his arm meant he was off-limits, and thus far, even the Germans seemed to have respected that.

Carefully, Eugene took the small head scarf off Heffron’s hand and tried to form it into a very small tourniquet to press into the wound. He knew it would absorb blood all too quickly, but he had to hope that it would hold until he came back with a truck to transport him back.

“I’m gonna go get help,” Eugene yelled over the sound of an explosion. In the distance, he heard someone yell “Medic!” and silently hoped Spina would be able to take care of that soldier.

“Wait,” Heffron wheezed. His hands grasped at Eugene, making him pause before he could get up.

Heffron looked pale. His eyes were rapidly looking less bright, less alive, less...Babe. His mouth was smeared with his own blood and he just kept coughing up more. Eugene was a medic. He could tell what was happening, that there was too much blood soaking into the ground around them.

“Just—” Heffron was cut off by another gurgle of blood— “hold me.”

“Babe, I—”

“Please,” Heffron whispered. “I don’t want to die alone.”

Eugene relented. He gently pulled Heffron to his chest, praying he wouldn’t aggravate the wound any further. It probably wasn’t smart, doing this, as he could feel blood starting to soak into his pants, but he was too tired to care.

“I’ll get to see Julian.” Heffron’s voice was faint.

Eugene grasped for words, but he couldn’t find anything. He thought of sitting in the foxhole, giving Heffron chocolate after Julian had been killed. He thought of telling him to “watch the damn line” as he bandaged the cut Eugene had inadvertently given him earlier in the day.

Eugene thought of losing Renée.

Eugene thought of losing the person he was closest to.

Eugene thought of how this is why medics were supposed to be more detached from the company.

“I have to go now, Gene,” Heffron mumbled, giving Eugene’s arm a soft pat. “I love you, Doc.”

“Babe,” Eugene whispered urgently, grabbing at the hand that touched him. It fell limp from his grasp. He shifted Heffron around and pulled his scarf away to feel for a pulse.

Nothing.

“Edward…”

There was the low, distinctive sound of an approaching car.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
